percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Camp Half Blood Academy
This is a story of quarter bloods studying in camp. Hope you enjoy! Chapter One Polly's POV "Do I have to go?" I asked mom and dad. Hi, I'm Polly Jackson. Yup, I'm the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. The stepped out of camp to marry and have me and my siblings, Andrea. Theo, and Dione. Theo, short for Theseus, was the only boy. Dione, short for Dionysus (Long story) was the pretty one. And Andrea , short for Adromeda, was the strong one. "Yes, Polyhymnia," Mom said. Polly was actually short for Polyhymnia, after she saved my dad's life, my parents thanked her by naming me after her. "Chiron expects you." Dad continued. I slouched on my seat. I hated camp. Why? Because my boyfriend was killed there. Seth Lanes. That was his name. He was a son of Hermes, and he was killed by a son of Zeus in a quest. And that son of Zeus was his best friend. "Forget Seth." Mom said, as if she read my thoughts. "You'll find someone better someday." "Like Josef Grace," Dione sighed. "Gods, he's cute." Josef was the son of Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper. His sister, Leana Grace, was Andrea's best friend. Me, I was close to Fabian, the middle guy, Dione's other ''crush. "Why are you so crazy about the Graces?" Theo asked. "Ally Valdez is cute, so is Lyssa Zhang." We all looked at him. "Um, at least that's what the others said." He said blushing. "Well, did you know that Aunt Drew thinks you're perfect with Monica Grace?" Andrea teased. "Never listen to Aunt Drew." Mom warned. "But mom-" Dione started. "Never." Mom decided. "Where will you be while we're there?" I asked. "Home," Dad said. "We won't be staying at camp." "Why?" Theo asked, after he recovered from the scene. Mom looked at Dad. Dad looked at Mom. "Kids-" "Teens." Dione corrected. "Kids, teens, whatever." Mom said. "I'm pregnant." We all looked at her. "What?" "You heard it. Mom's pregnant." Dad laughed. "Boy or girl?" Andrea asked. "I'm not sure." Mom admitted. "Don't tell anyone. I want it to be a suprise." We all nodded. Sooner or later, we got there. "Have fun kids!" Dad said. We all left. We were now stranded in a stupid camp. Chapter Two '''Ally's POV' I walked around camp, waiting for Theo to arrive. Theo was my best and only friend in camp. Sure, I was good with the hunters, but they only come once a year. Plus, my other friend, Matina di Angelo, doesn't come ofen, unlike her brother, Damon di Angelo. So Theo is the only one I got. By the way, I'm Algaia Valdez. Ally for short. I'm the daughter of Leo Valdez, and um, I don't really know. My mom passed away when I was born, and dad doesn't like talking about her. He feels uncomfortable. "Hey, muggle!" Someone from behind said. I turned around and saw a frisbee hit my face. I fell, hardcore, into the river. The boy was some stupid son of Demeter. He picked on me since I was a wimp. His name was John Greene, the worst guy in camp. "Ouch," I muttered, getting up. My aunt, Auntie Nyssa, rushed to my aid. "Don't mess with her Greene!" She called. "Why?" He asked in a mocking tone. "She's the daughter of Leo Valdez, fire user." They looked at me and ran. I kept my last name a secret, I wanted friends, not enemies. Auntie Nyssa looked at me. "Don't you have class?" I nodded slyly. "Waiting for Theo." She glared at me. "Leana is there. Why don't you-" "Ally!" Theo called from behind. I moved Aunt Nyssa aside and hugged him. Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Chapter Ten Chapter Eleven Chapter Twelve Chapter Thirteen Chapter Fourteen Chapter Fifteen Category:Camp Half Blood Academy Category:Chapter Page